


Slumber

by EnInkahootz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Sleep, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: While stranded on the ship together duringAvengers Endgame, Nebula watches Tony sleep.





	Slumber

We sleep close together because of the cold. Sometimes I watch him. He looks different when he sleeps, but also the same. The tension melts from his face, but only mostly. Sometimes his eyelashes flutter. His chest rises and falls with his breath. It is soothing to witness. 

One night I press my front to his back and wrap my good arm around his torso. He mumbles something and hugs my arm to his chest. I wonder if he knows it is me, or if he is dreaming of a real woman. Either way, it is comforting to hold him.


End file.
